gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Lennister, Könige von Casterlystein
"Haus Lennister, Könige von Casterlystein & Haus Gärtner, Könige der Weite" (im Original: "House Lannister, Kings of the Rock & House Gardener, Kings of the Reach") ist das fünfte Kapitel von Conquest & Rebellion: Eine animierte Geschichte der Sieben Königslande einem Extra neben den Legenden und Überlieferungen der siebten Staffel. Es wird von Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in seiner Rolle als Jaime Lennister gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister beschreibt das "Feld des Feuers", wo sich sein Vorfahre, König Loren, und König Mern Gärtner den drei Targaryen-Drachen. Inhalt Jaime Lennister: Aegon beherrschte nun zwei der Sieben Königslande, doch die anderen würde er sich nicht stückchenweise nehmen können. Zum ersten Mal in tausenden von Jahren legten die Könige ihre Streitigkeiten beiseite und verbündeten sich gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind. Mein Vorfahre, König Loren von Haus Lennister, war Oberhaupt der reichsten Familie der Sieben Königslande. Als sich König Loren und Mern von Haus Gärtner, dem König der Weite, zusammenschlossen, verfügten sie über das mächtigste Heer aller Zeiten, der sogenannten "Eisernen Faust" mit der sie den aufstrebenden Eroberer zu Fall bringen wollten. Doch während eine Eiserne Faust das Gesicht eines Mannes zertrümmern kann, ist sie für die Jagd auf Vögel oder wilde Tiere denkbar ungeeignet und Aegon hatte ein Geschöpf, dass beides vereinte. Die Könige hatten nie einen Drachen gesehen, geschweige denn gegen einen gekämpft. Sie hatten tausende Jahre lang gegeneinander gekämpft und der Sieg ging stets an das größere Heer. Bestimmt könnte eine Macht fünfmal so groß wie die Aegons einen Drachen bezwingen. Doch Aegon brachte drei. Trotzdem hofften die Lennisters und die Gärtners auf einen Sieg. Das Schlachtfeld, das sie wählten, war eine weite Ebene mit festem Boden und unbehinderter Sicht, ideal für Bogenschützen und Reiterei. Doch keiner der beiden Könige dachte darüber nach warum der Boden so fest war. Es hatte wochenlang nicht geregnet. Weizen und Gras waren knochentrocken. Ideal für Drachen. Anfangs sah es aus, als würden die Könige als Sieger hervorgehen. Als das Horn zum Kampf blies, fiel ihre Infanterie in Aegons Flanken und ihre Eiserne Faust aus berittenen Edelmännern pflügte durch seine Mitte lange bevor die Drachen hinzustoßen konnten. Doch dann erhoben sich Aegon und seine Schwestern in die Luft und ließen ihre Drachen nicht auf die Soldaten los, sondern auf die umliegenden trockenen Felder. Die Eiserne Faust löste sich und wurde zu einer ausgestreckten Hand, die um Erbarmen flehte. Wie angekündigt, kannte Aegon keins. Mehr als 4.000 Männer starben in den Flammen, zehntausende kehrten als Ungeheuer nach Hause bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt und vernarbt. Haus Gärtner kehrte gar nicht mehr zurück. Das "Feld des Feuers", wie es die Barden nennen, löschte das Geschlecht der Gärtner aus und Haus Tyrell avancierte an deren statt zu den Herrschern über die Weite und den Wächtern des Südens. Was meinen glorreichen Vorfahren anbelangt; als König Loren erkannte, dass die Schlacht verloren war, brachte er sich hoch zu Ross durch eine Wand durch Rauch und Flammen in Sicherheit, wo er sich am nächsten Tag heldenmütig ergab, sein Schwert vor Aegon ablegte und sich niederkniete. Aegon hielt sein Wort verschonte ihn und bestätigte Haus Lennister als Lords von Casterlystein und Wächter des Westens. Warum auch nicht? Ein Lennister begleicht stets seine Schuld und nun schuldeten wir unser Leben der Krone. Das würde ihm mehre Jahrhunderte lang Unterwürfigkeit sichern. Noch dazu sammelte Aegon gern Schwerter nicht Köpfe. Er legte Lorens zu dem Haufen, dass seine Männer vom Feld des Feuers aufgesammelt hatten und schickte sie alle zurück nach Aegonfort. Auftritte Charaktere *König Aegon I. Targaryen, genannt "der Eroberer" *König Loren I. Lennister *König Mern IX. Gärtner *Königin Rhaenys Targaryen *Königin Visenya Targaryen *Balerion *Vhagar *Meraxes Häuser *Haus Targaryen *Haus Lennister *Haus Gärtner *Haus Tyrell Reiche *Königreich vom Stein *Königreich der Weite Orte *Westeros **Weite **Aegonfort Titel *König vom Stein *König der Weite *Wächter des Südens *Lord von Casterlystein *Wächter des Westens Ereignisse *Eroberungskriege **Feld des Feuers Verschiedenes *Drachen *Das Knie beugen Anmerkungen *Es wird in der deutschen Übersetzung des Specials nicht erwähnt, dass 1.000 Männer entkamen. In Die Welt von Eis und Feuer ist aufgeführt, dass dieses jedoch durch Schwert, Speere oder Pfeile fielen. Galerie en:House Lannister, Kings of the Rock & House Gardener, Kings of the Reach fr:Maison Lannister, les Rois du Roc & Maison Jardinier, les Rois du Bief pt-br:Casa Lannister, Reis do Rochedo, e Casa Gardener, Reis da Campina Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen Kategorie:Conquest & Rebellion Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden